Penyesalan
by E.S Hatake
Summary: Aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Menyakiti serta menghianati orang yang ku cintai. Namun hanya sesal yang sekarang aku rasakan. Aku hanya berharap, Tuhan memberikanku kesempatan yang kedua untuk memperbaiki semuanya.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke POV

Sinar mentari yang menerobos celah-celah jendela kamarku dan langsung menghujaniku dengan cahayanya yang menyilaukan. Terpaksa aku membuka mataku dengan susah payah. Entah sejak kapan setiap aku bangun aku merasa ada yang kurang. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Aku pun terduduk di atas ranjangku yang empuk. Kutolehkan wajahku menghadap kebelakang, tepatnya memandangi kasurku. Ternyata masih sama seperti setahun yang lalu. Dia tidak ada lagi disini. Biasanya setiap pagi dia lah yang membangunkanku atau aku yang membangunkannnya saat hari minggu. Dan biasanya dia selalu memberikan kejutan untukku yaitu sebuah kecupan di pagi hari. Tapi itu dulu sebelum aku melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Kesalahan yang membuatnya merasa terhianati dan tersakiti. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan mengingat masa-masa itu. Aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakannya namun tidak pernah mampu. Yang ada hanya memori itu semakin kuat tertanam di otakku. Aku sangat bodoh. Ya, memang aku sangat bodoh karena telah menghianati janji suci yang telah kami ucapkan lima tahun yang lalu.

'Argghhh' aku menggeram frustasi. Jujur aku sangat merindukannya. Dimana keberadaannya sekarang? Sedang apa dia? Apakah dia sudah mendapatkan pengganti diriku? Selalu rentetan pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di dalam otakku. Aku menjambaki rambutku sendiri. Aku sangat frustasi, sangat kacau.

Aku putuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Mungkin guyuran air yang keluar dari shower bisa meluruhkan segala bebanku.

'Haaahhhh' aku membuang napas dengan kasar. Walaupun tubuhku sudah diguyur air selama hampir satu jam namun aku tak kunjung membaik. Lebih tepatnya perasaan ini. Aku pun segera memakai pakaian. Selsesai mengancingkan kemeja, aku segera menuju dapur guna memasak makanan untuk mengganjal perutku.

Sekelebat ingatan tentang dirinya yang sedang memasak di dapur kembali berputar di otak ini. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang biasanya ia gelung dan memakai celemek yang senada dengan rambutnya. Sangat manis. Apalagi ketika ia menyiapkan sarapan nasi goreng ekstra tomat kesukaanku dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya. Aku rindu saat ia mengucapkan kata 'itadakimasu' dengan semangatnya tapi sebelum menyantap makanannya ia dibuat panik dengan suara tangisan anak kami yang bernama Miura Uchiha yang saat itu berumur 5 bulan. Tanpa aku sadari, aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman saat aku mengingat hal itu. Namun pikiranku kembali ke alam sadar dan yang aku lakukan hanya tersenyum kecut karena hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi karena dia sudah memutuskan untuk meningglkanku dan membawa Miura bersamanya.

'Tuhan, aku sangat merindukannya' lirihku dalam hati. 'Tolong pertemukan aku dengan Sakuraku, aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan, Tuhan.' Entah kenapa, aku yang dulunya tidak pernah berdoa sekarang berdoa kepada tuhan.

Selesai menyantap nasi goreng, aku mendapatkan pesan dari sahabatku Naruto yang menyuruhku untuk mengunjunginya dirumah sakit. Ya, sejak seminggu yang lalu aku belum mengunjunginya karena ada beberapa urusan penting mengenai perusahaanku. Aku jadi teringat kembali tentang dirinya kalau menyangkut tentang perusahaan. Dia yang selalu setia menemaniku disaat aku belum sukses seperti sekarang. Ia selalu menyemangatiku disaat aku membangun perusahaan ini. Dia selalu ada disaat aku susah maupun senang. Aku akui saat kami berkomitmen untuk menikah, kami sepakat untuk tidak mengandalkan perusahaan orang tua dan Sakura memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri. Sangat banyak beban yang ku pikul saat awal mendirikan perusahaan ini. Namun wanita itu, istriku selalu saja mampu menyemangatiku hingga perusahaan yang aku dirikan sekarang melebarkan sayapnya.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku terlena sehingga aku dengan sadarnya memutuskan untuk berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Dan juga aku butuh tantangan karena aku merasa hidupku sangat monoton. Sebenarnya bukan aku yang memulai ingin berselingkuh tapi Hinata lah yang memintanya. Aku pun menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang merupakan pacar sahabatku sendiri yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Selama beberapa bulan aku menjalin hubungan dengan sekretarisku ini, jujur aku tidak merasakan apapun. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai mainanku saja. Walaupun aku seperti itu. Aku tidak sampai melakukan hubungan intim dengannya, walaupun dia sangat menginginkannya. Kami hanya berciuman saja. Hanya ciuman tidak lebih.

Tepat di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang keempat tahun. Ia datang keperusahaanku berencana untuk memberikan kejutan. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu ruanganku, ia terkejut menyaksikan aku berciuman dengan Hinata. Seketika kue yang ia pegang jatuh ke lantai dan aku sadar ia sudah berdiri mematung mentapku ke arahku dengan wajah yang terkejut. Segera ku jauhkan diriku dari Hinata yang duduk dipangkuanku dan aku berusaha untuk mengejarnya namun sialnya tangaku ditarik oleh Hinata. Aku pun dengan kasar menyentak tangan Hinata dan kemudian hendak menyusul Sakura. Namun wanita berambut indigo itu tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang, menahanku supaya untuk tidak pergi. Aku pun melepaskan pelukannya dengan sangat kesar dan menyebabkan ia terjerembab kebelakang. Dan dengan segera ku kejar istriku. Tapi ia sudah tidak ada di area perusahaan. Aku pun segera pulang kerumah dan berharap isrtiku berada di sana. Namun harapanku hanya kosong belaka. Ia sama sekali tidak ada dirumah. Sebagian pakaiannya dan Miura sudah dibawanya. Ia sudah pergi meninggalkanku dan membawa buah hati kami yang saat itu sudah berusia tiga tahun.

Aku mencoba menghubunginya nau gagal karena ia sudah mematikan ponselnya. Aku pun berinisiatif untuk mencarinya di rumah mertuaku, mungkin dia berada disana.

Setelah sampai disana, aku mengetuk pintu rumah mertuaku dengan tidak sabaran. Tidak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka oleh kakak iparku Sasori. Aku langsung menanyakan keberadaan Sakura.

"Sakura, dimana Sakura?" aku pun menjejelalinya dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Sakura tidak ada disini." Jawabnya dengan agak bingung.

"Kau bohong, Saso-nii." Aku pun segera memasuki rumah itu tanpa izin dan segera mencari Sakura dikamarnya. Namun nihil, dia dan anakku tidak ada disini.

"Kenapa? Apa kau bertengkar dengannya?" Tanya Sasori-nii sambil menatap mataku dengan tajam. Aku hanya membuang muka dan berkata dengan lirih "Aku telah menyakitinya".

Buagghhh

Sebuah pukulan telak menghantam wajahku. Aku bisa melihat raut wajah Sasori-nii yang sedang sikuasai oleh emosi. Aku pun hanya terdiam tanpa membalas. Bagiku ini balasan yang belum sebanding atas rasa sakit yang telah kutorehkan di hati istriku.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Berkali-kali dia menghadiahiku bogem mentah dan aku pun tidak berniat untuk membalasnya. Ini semua memang salahku. "Pergi kau dari sini" teriaknya dengan emosi. Aku pun keluar dari rumah itu dengan perasaan yang kacau. Aku sudah tidak memikirkan lagi rasa sakit akibat pukula-pukulan yang diberikan Sasori-nii. Yang aku hanya pikirkan keberadaan istri dan anakku. Selama hampir satu tahun aku mencarinya dan terus mencarinya. Sudah tidak bisa ku hitung berapa kali aku mendatangi rumah mertuaku dan pada akhirnya aku diusir keluar. Dan sudah berkali-kali jga aku mendatangi sahabatnya untuk menanyakan keberadaannya namun mereka hanya menjawab tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Aku menginjakkan kakiku di Konoha Hospital tempat dimana Naruto dirawat. Aku pun segera menuju salah satu ruang yang berada dimana tempat Naruto dirawat akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

Mata onyx ku menatap sosok yang selama ini kurindukan. Wanitaku, Uchiha Sakura sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengaku. Aku bisa melihat emeraldnya membulat tatkala melihatku.

"Sakura" gumamku lirih. Ia masih mematung menatapku dengan nanar. Aku pun menghampirinya dan berniat untuk memeluknya. Namun suara anak kecil menggagalkannya.

"Kaasan" teriaknya anak laki-laki itu.

Sakura pun menoleh menatap anak laki-laki itu dan tersenyum singkat. Senyuman yang sangat kurindukan.

"Miura" gumamnya. Tubuhku menegang ketika Sakura menyebut nama anak laki-laki itu. Itu anakku. Miura Uchiha. Tapi seketika hatiku berdenyut sakit melihat anakku berada di gendongan seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya.

"Ayo kita pulang Miura" ajak wanitaku tanpa menghiraukan kehadiranku. Hatiku kembali sakit saat mereka bertiga melangkah pergi. Samar-samar anakku memanggil pria berambut merah itu dengan sebutan 'tousan'. Aku pun merasa hatiku sangat nyeri. Apakah benar Sakura sudah mendapatkan pengganti diriku? Tanpa aku sadari tetesan air mulai mengalir dari mataku. Aku pun sudah tidak memikirkan lagi apa yang akan orang-orang katakana saat melihatku menangis. Persetan dengan orang-orang itu. Yang aku tahu aku hanya tidak dapat menahan rasa sakitku. Seketika aku merasa hidupku sudah berakhir.

* * *

bersambung...

Arigatou Gozaimasu :)


	2. Chapter 2

Langkah kaki pria beriris onyx itu menggema disebuah lorong rumah sakit. Selang beberapa menit ia sudah berdiri disebuah ruangan tempat dimana sahabatnya dirawat. Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Hal itulah yang membuat pria blonde yang sibuk memfokuskan matanya pada langit yang berwarna biru seperti warna matanya ini tersentak kaget.

"Teme" ujar pria blonde itu yang bernama Naruto dengan pelan.

"Aku kesini untuk menjengukmu." balas Sasuke dengan datar. Pria itu segera menduduki dirinya disebuah kursi yang terletak disamping ranjang pasien. Sejenak Sasuke memperhatikan kondisi Naruto. Kepala, bahu dan kakinya dibalut oleh perban. Sangat mengenaskan pikirnya.

"Kau kenapa, Teme? Tanya Naruto yang melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan urusanmu, Dobe" jawabnya datar tanpa memperhatikan lawa bicaranya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus keras. Pria itu masih tidak berubah tetap seperti dulu. Tidak mau membagi ceritanya. "Aku sahabatmu. Ceritakan saja apa yang membebanimu. Mungkin kau bisa membagi sedikit bebanmu padaku sehingga kau merasa bebanmu sedikit berkurang." Ujar Naruto dengan menatap intens sahabatnya.

"Entahlah, hanya saja sekarang aku tidak ingin membagi ceritaku."

Kembali Naruto mendengus kesal karena pria Uchiha itu. Ia merasa tidak berguna. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya kea rah jendela dan kembali menatap birunya langit.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Dulu, suasana seperti ini tidak pernah sekaku dan secanggung ini. Tapi semenjak perselingkuhan itu menguak, hubungan antara mereka mulai merenggang. Entah kenapa hati Naruto berdenyut sakit mengingat kekasihnya Hinata dengan tega berseligkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan perasaannya dan Sakura. Naruto sudah mencoba melupakan kejadian itu dengan cara kembali bersikap seperti biasa seolah-olah kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi. Namun walau sekeras apa pun ia mencoba bersikap biasa saja, rasa marah dan kecewa masih saja terselip di relung hatinya.

Sudah tiga puluh menit mereka terdiam, saling menyibukkan diri mereka sendiri dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Dobe" lamunan Naruto pun buyar ketika Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tau tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura selama dia pergi?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu tentang apa-apa yang telah terjadi dengannya selama dia memutuskan untuk pergi darimu." Jawab Naruto sekenanya. 'Yang aku tahu dia pasti merasakan sakit hati yang luar biasa, sama seperti apa yang aku rasa.' lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

"Oh" kembali suasana menjadi hening tatkala Naruto tidak lagi menjawab gumaman Sasuke seperti dulu. Pria blonde itu sekarang lebih banyak diam.

"Tadi, aku bertemu dengannya dan Miura di lorong rumah sakit. Apa dia menjengukmu?" Tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak. Aku rasa dia tidak tahu kalau aku kecelakaan dan dirawat di rumah sakit ini." jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari birunya langit. "Apa ini yang membuatmu terlihat sekacau ini?" Tanya Naruto balik. Iris matanya yang biru layaknya batu safir itu pun menatap dengan intens ke arah Sasuke seolah-olah ingin menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tadi.

"Bukan, justru aku sangat bahagia bertemu dengannya dan Miura, tapi—" Sasuke lebih memilih menghentikan kalimatnya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa rasa sesak yang teramat dalam ketika mengingat Sakura tersenyum hangat ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu dan mengacuhkannya. Seharusnya senyuman wanita itu hanya untuknya bukan untuk pria lain. Sakit, mungkin kata itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang ini.

"Kenapa tidak kau teruskan kalimatmu?" Tanya Naruto menuntut. Matanya masih menatap dengan tajam ke arah Sasuke. Namun ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke karena pria itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Katakanlah sekarang Sasuke!"

Dengan kasar Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya. Terlihat sekali kalau pria ini sangat frustasi. Naruto bisa melihat mata Sasuke tidak setajam dulu. Kini onyx itu terlihat sendu. "Dia bersama pria lain. Pria berambut merah dan memiliki tato 'Ai' di keningnya"

Baru saja Naruto hendak mengeluarkan suara namun Sasuke sudah melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Bahkan Miura anakku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tousan'. Ini benar-benar sangat menyakitkan Naruto." Tatapan mata onyx itu terlihat kosong. "Apa kau tahu siapa pria itu?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak memberikan respon.

"Gaara. Dia Sabaku no Gaara. Mantan murid Konoha High School sama seperti kita. Dia dulunya seorang yang pendiam dan kutu buku. Kata murid-murid, dia juga menyukai Sakura namun saat itu kalian sudah resmi berpacaran. Aku dengar dia sekarang sudah menjadi dokter. Hanya itu yang aku tahu." Jawab Naruto apa adanya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuat Sasuke semakin panas dan down pada waktu bersamaan.

"Hn. Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja waktu itu? Kenapa kau masih memaafkanku?"

"Aku… walaupun aku bodoh tapi aku masih menggunakan logikaku untuk tidak menghabisimu waktu itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah beban dan rasa sakit hati pada Sakura. Sangat bohong kalau aku sudah memaafkanmu Sasuke. Kau tahu rasa sakit yang kalian buat masih membekas dihatiku. Walaupun aku sudah mencoba utuk memaafkanmu tapi hatiku terus saja berontak. Kau membuat hatiku dan Sakura merasakan sakit secara bersamaan. Tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perbuatanmu karena kau sahabatku. Sahabatku!" jawab Naruto penuh penekanan di kata terakhirnya.

"Ya, kau tidak perlu membalasnya karena aku sudah mendapatkan balasannya dari Tuhan." Ujar Sasuke datar namun menyiratkan akan kepedihan.

"Sudah 3 jam aku disini. Saatnya aku pulang Naruto." kata Sasuke pelan. Naruto samar-samar mendengar perkataan Sasuke saat pria berambut emo tersebut hendak membuka pintu.

"Maaf" ujar Sasuke pelan dan tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

"Gaara Tousan, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Miura yang berada dalam gendongan Gaara.

"Miura! Gomen Gaara-kun." sela Sakura yang tidak enak kepada pria berambut merah itu karena mereka sama sekali belum menjalin suatu ikatan apapun melainkan hanya teman.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, aku justru tidak keberatan jika dipanggil 'tousan' oleh Miura. Mungkin dia merindukan sosok seorang ayah. Aku sangat mengerti perasaannya karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya sendiri." Ujar Gaara sambil mengelus rambut hitam Miura dan tersenyum lembut.

Saat ini ketiga orang yang berbahagia itu sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di taman kota. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang harmonis yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Mungkin itulah yang orang-orang pikirkan ketika melihat mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan lambat. Ia tidak tahu akan kemana. Akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk ke taman kota. Mungkin ia bisa menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Tapi bukannya menenangkan hati dan pikirannya, malah pria berambut raven itu bertambah panas melihat sosok wanitanya sedang tertawa bahagia bersama anaknya dan si kepala merah itu di sebuah bangku taman. Apalagi anaknya yang terlihat memeluk Gaara. Oh Kami-sama ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk dilihatnya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal dan tangannya mengepal erat. Seharusnya ialah yang berada di antara kedua orang yang dikasihinya bukan si kepala merah itu. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah saat si kepala merah itu menyuapkan dango kepada istrinya.

"Argghhh" Sasuke sangat frustasi. Segera ia pacukan mobilnya meninggalkan taman itu. Jujur, ia tidak sanggup menyaksikan istri dan anaknya tertawa bahagia bersama pria lain.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Tanpa menunggu jawaban si penunggu kamar, wanita berambut indigo itu memasukinya. Dan terlihatlah seorang pria yang sedang terbaring lemah menatap jendela.

"N-naruto-kun, aku kesini untuk menjengukmu" ujar Hinata, wanita berambut indigo itu.

"Pergilah Hinata, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun." Kata naruto datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lawan bicaranya. Namun kata-kata itu bagaikan sebuah silet yag dapat mengiris hati Hinata. Sangat pedih mendengar penuturan dari sang kekasihnya itu.

"T-tapi k-kenapa Naruto-kun?" Hinata mencoba meminta penjelasan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat dn tidak ingin diganggu."

"B-baiklah Naruto-kun. Aku akan pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" ucap Hinata sambil menahan tangisnya. Wanita itu pun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan airmata yang berurai. Kekasihnya telah berubah semenjak satu tahun yang lalu. Tepat dimana hubungan gelap antara Sasuke dan dirinya terkuak. Naruto yang dulunya hangat dan murah senyum sekarang berubah menjadi pendiam dan dingin.

Cklek

Pintu kamar itu telah ditutup. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu itu dan tersenyum miris. Matanya yang dulu berbinar sekarang tampak kehilangan cahayanya. Safir itu terlihat sendu menatap pintu ruangannya.

* * *

bersambung...

Arigatou Gozaimasu buat yang udah RnR :)


	3. Chapter 3

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Sakura dan pria berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu, hidup Sasuke benar-benar hancur. Tubuh yang ia bangga-banggakan sekarang sudah tidak terurus. Tubuh yang dulu berisi sekarang tampak agak kurus. Wajah yang dulu dipuja-puja oleh kaum hawa sekarang sudah kehilangan kharismanya. Wajah tampan itu sudah dihiasi oleh janggut dan kumis. Sangat-sangat tidak terurus. Dia—Sakura Haruno adalah wanita satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Uchiha bungsu itu sekacau ini.

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Uchiha Sasuke si pemilik rumah itu dengan malas membuka pintu rumahnya. Pria ini sempat mendecih tidak suka kepada si tamu yang mengganggu waktunya. Tapi seketika itu onyxnya mebulat tatkala melihat seorang wanita yang sangat ia rindukan berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. "Sa-sakura" hanya gumaman nama wanita tersebut yang mampu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Ingin sekali ia memeluk istrinya ini, namun seketika itu diurungkannya niat tersebut karena pria ini tidak ingin Sakura menjadi lebih membencinya.

"Silahkan masuk" Sasuke mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk.

Saat kaki Sakura melangkah masuk ke rumah yang pernah ia tempati bersama dengan Sasuke dan Miura, saat itu pula Sakura merasakan perasaan rindunya terobati tapi disaat itu juga perasaan sakit yang mendera hatinya muncul kembali. Rasa sesak ketika mengingat kebersamaan yang sudah mereka bina selama bertahun-tahun hancur seketika akibat perselingkuhan Sasuke dan Hinata terkuak.

Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di sofa. "Hn, kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku disini tidak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin kau menandatangani surat perceraian kita." Jawab Sakura datar sembari menyerahkan sebuah map yang berisi surat perceraiannya.

"Apa?! Aku tidak bisa Saku. Aku tidak ingin bercerai!" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya surat itu harus kau tandatangani! Minggu depan aku akan mengambilnya." Balas Sakura tidak kalah sengit. Mata emeraldnya menatap tajam onyx itu.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat emerald milik Sakura berusaha mencari keraguan di mata tersebut namun nihil, emerald itu menunjukkan keseriusan dan itu yang membuat Sasuke bertambah hancur. Pria itu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah map yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja. Segera tangan kekar itu meraihnya dan— SRAAKKK! Map itu terbelah menjadi dua. Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya melihat Sasuke dengan teganya mengoyak kertas itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?! Kenapa kau mengoyak kertas itu?!"

"Karena aku harus melakukannya. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang yang aku cintai pergi dariku. Kau adalah miliku selamanya Uchiha Sakura dan tidak akan aku biarkan kau menjauh dari sisiku!" jawab Sasuke sarat akan emosi. Mata hitamnya menatap lekat-lekat mata istrinya.

"Kau egois Sasuke, kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!" teriak Sakura.

"Untuk hal seperti ini dan untuk terakhir kalinya biarkan aku menjadi sosok yang egois. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura. Kembalilah!" nada bicara pria itu melembut. Mata onyx itu tidak berpaling dari emerald Sakura.

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus dipipi kanan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Kau pikir aku apa Sasuke? Aku selalu setia disisimu, mendampingi, disaat kau lagi kesusahan aku adalah penopangmu. Dengan segenap jiwaku aku mencintai dan menyanyangimu. Namun dengan mudah kau menghancurkan semua asa ku untuk selalu bersamamu, membangun sebuah keluarga impian. Apa kau pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan hah ketika melihatmu bercumbu dengan wanita jalang itu? Kau tega Sasuke." Teriak Sakura dengan emosi yang telah memuncak. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening karena tak sanggup lagi menahan semua rasa sakit dan sesak di hatinya. "aku tidak pernah menyangka hidupku akan seperti ini. Aku menyesal bertemu denganmu Sasuke. Kau menghancurkan hidupku. Jika bukan karena Miura, aku pasti sudah bunuh diri karena frustasi. Apa kau tahu itu Sasuke? Apa kau mengerti?" teriak Sakura yang sudah kehilangan kontrol dirinya sendiri sambil tangan mungilnya mengguncang-guncang bahu pria itu. Namun Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, ia terus membuang mukanya, enggan menatap emerald yang dengan setia mengeluarkan air mata karena hatinya akan terasa sangat sakit melihat wanitanya menangis.

"Dan sayangnya kau tidak pernah tahu apalagi mengerti dengan perasaanku." Jawab Sakura lemah. Wanita itu mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Dengan cepat ia meraih tasnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kediaman pria itu. Sasuke hanya memandang sendu kepergian wanita itu.

.

.

.

_Seems like it was it yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistake_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance to look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_If I had just one more day I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away_

_._

_._

_._

Suara hak sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai menggema di lorong rumah sakit. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu tampak sangat kusut.

"Kaasan!" teriak bocah laki-laki memanggil Sakura yang sedang tidur-tiduran diranjang pasien.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat anak semata wayangnya yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Dengan perlahan kaki jenjang miliknya menghampiri ranjang itu. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di samping ranjang itu dan mengelus-elus kepala anaknya dengan kasih sayang.

"Kaasan kenapa? Kaasan habis nangis ya? Tanya bocah berambut hitam itu ketika melihat mata ibunya yang sembab.

"Tidak kok, Kaasan tidak menangis kok. Tadi mata Kaasan dimasukin debu." Kilah Sakura.

"Oh" Miura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Kaasan, Miura bosan dirumah sakit. Boleh gak kalau Miura main keluar?" Tanya Miura dengan tatapan puppy eyes berharap Sakura akan luluh.

"Miura… kamu 'kan masih sakit, jadi—"

"Jadi Miura gak dibolehin main diluar 'kan, Kaasan?" potong Miura dengan raut penuh kecewa. Sakura yang melihat itu merasa kasihan. "Bukan begitu Miura-kun, Kaasan pasti mengizinkan Miura untuk main asalkan Miura sudah sembuh." Jawab Sakura sambil mengelus-elus helaian rambut yang mulai menipis milik Miura. "Tapi kapan Miura sembuh? Dari dulu sampai sekarang Miura tetap sakit. Miura capek kalau setiap hari harus keluar masuk rumah sakit. Apalagi waktu dokter memasukkan obat ke dalam tubuh Miura, rasanya sangat sakit Kaasan. Miura merasa menggigil." Kata Miura sembari memeluk tubuh Sakura.

Sakura mencoba tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Miura. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia sangat mengerti apa yang Miura rasakan. Kalau bisa, ia meminta Kami-sama supaya dirinyalah yang menggantikan Miura untuk merasakan rasa kesakitan yang dialami Miura. Sangat miris ketika menyaksikan orang yang paling ia sayangi harus menahan kesakitan tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Itulah yang membuat Sakura merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu bagi Miura.

"Miura harus kuat, Kaasan selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhan Miura. Sebaiknya Miura beristirahat supaya cepat sembuh." Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah Kaasan."

Perlahan-lahan mata onyx milik Uchiha Miura itu mulai bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dari tangan Sakura terasa sangat nyaman bagi Miura. Itulah yang membuat bocah kecil ini terhanyut dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

Ibu dan anak tersebut tidak mengetahui jika ada sepasang mata yang mengamati gerak-gerik mereka dibalik celah pintu yang sedikit agak terbuka. Dengan perlahan pria itu masuk kedalam ruangan yang bernuansa putih itu.

"Sakura?" panggilnya pelan.

"Eh… Gaara-kun. Ada apa?" Sakura kaget ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Oh silahkan" ujar Sakura sambil menghampiri Gaara.

"Kondisi Miura semakin memburuk Sakura, sel darah merahnya berkurang drastis. Selain itu sel-sel kanker yang berada di dalam tubuhnya sudah menyebar, penyebarannya sudah mencapai organ-organ penting ditubuhnya. Kemoterapi yang dijalaninya sepertinya telah gagal Sakura. Dengan berat hati saya memprediksikan kalau umurnya tidak lebih dari sebulan." Ujar Gaara yang membuat Sakura terkejut dan langsung mengisak. Pria berambut merah itu pun langsung mendekap wanita itu dan berujar. "maafkan aku Sakura."

Isakan dari wanita bersurai merah muda itu bertambah keras. Mengingat putra semata wayangnya sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bocah kecil itu belum tidur sama sekali, sehingga dia dapat mendengar percakapan kedua orang dewasa itu dengan jelas. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti sama sekali penjelasan Gaara, namun ia mengerti kalimat Gaara yang terakhir, yang mengatakan hidupnya akan sebentar lagi.

* * *

Bersambung...

Arigatou Gozaimasu :)


End file.
